Naruto and Hinata sweet kisses
by hinatalove
Summary: Neji and Hinata goes to a new school, where the kids look up to Naruto and his 4 friends. than when he meet Hinata, he give her a kiss on her hand which made her very mad. has the story goes on, Neji try to pick a fight with Naruto...but you'll have to it to see what will be the out come of this fight and what will happen to our lover boy...


**i dont own and name in this story but please enjoy :) but i wont sound right in the begain but see what happen when Naruto and Hinata love happen :)**

_"Hinata, not everyone lives is full of joy but you can create that joy with your our heart no matter what comes our way"…I remember those words but when I was up I didn't see my mom. She was gone, I try asking my father but he didn't say anything and my brother grow to hate my mom for leaving us but mostly leaving me. I was only three years old than and ever since my brother protect me because my father didn't bother with us. And over time he passed away and Neji got even more protective over time. He wouldn't let any guys trouble me and if they do, he would fight them even if he is no match for them. However, the lady who we was living with decide to move to Japan with them, she think it would be a good start for them but mostly Neji, we didn't agree at first but we didn't have any choice…so we move, little did we know. Our lives was about to change for the better, which is the old lady wanted, she said "we have to power to live so why not live it to the fullest". _

_We soon got in roll to a high school called "South High Academy", a school for special kids. Neji though that the school for crazy kids so he made a big deal about going but when we did, everything was different. It wasn't like other school we had been too before, when we got out the car; the girls went crazy for Neji even though they didn't know who is. I had found it funny until I got out but they didn't say or went all out for me but they look down on me. They stared to talk about me and how I looked but I didn't mind cause Neji looked at me and I know that his eyes was telling not do or say anything, so I didn't. _

_"You girls shouldn't speak like that about our new student", said one of the guys from behind one of the girls. Everyone turn to look at him and when the girls saw him, the all gapes like they saw someone out of this world. And then they said "Naruto-sensei, sorry". Everyone move out of the way as he made his way towards me. He had blond hair, baby blue eyes, wearing a black pair of pants with a white shirt with a blue tie, and a black with white strip on it. He was a bit taller than Neji as well. He continues to walk towards me and everyone keeps looking at him and then me. _

_"Why are you looking at me like that for"? I said with my hand in front of my chest. "Why? Don't I have the right to look at girls with my eye? Is there something wrong with that?" he said as he take my hand and kissed it. _

_I pull my hand away and look up at him but the only thing I could see was his blue eyes. His face was so close to mine that I could feel his breath. I move back as fast as I could because I could feel my face getting red and redder by the minuet. Everyone back down and didn't know what to say, all the girls looked mad but they couldn't say nothing. Neji, himself didn't know what to do, he didn't move and I didn't know what to say because Neji would kill any guy who would try to lay their hands on me. But he was surprise as much as I was. _

_"What the hell did you do that for, you idiot?" I finally said. "You should be happy, he just gives you a warm welcome to our school not much girls get this kind of welcome," said one of the girls from the crowed. "Well she didn't need any welcome like that" said Neji walking up to me and Naruto. "Oh come on, you shouldn't talk to girls like that" said Naruto patting him on the shoulder. _

_The girls finally came out. She had red hair, wearing a white short skirt and a white long slave top with black strip, a red tie and black stocking. She didn't seem friendly but lit looked like the guys really liked her, because when she came out they were all over her but even so she didn't stop looking at me and Naruto who was still standing next to me. However he seems to like Neji and the way he act towards girls but Neji didn't seem to like him or the way he act. Right than the school principle and took us to his office. _

_"sorry for the way my son acted but he didn't mean to, that how he welcome the girls in this school and that why they are like that when it comes to him and his other really sorry for his acting's, by the way am , nice to meet you both." "yea well that not how someone should welcome someone, what kind of school let their student do that in the first place", said Neji as he look out the window. "Please don't mind him, anyway my name is Hinata and this is Neji my asshole of a brother…hehe." _

_They both looked at me and started to laugh. I didn't say nothing since Neji thought it was funny, but I was a bit surprise at the fact that didn't say anything about the asshole part. But that didn't matter, what matter the most was that, the asshole who kiss my hand was his son and if Neji gets in a fight with him, Neji will be expelled. What am I going to do now, I can't stop Neji and I can't say anything to that Naruto guy, maybe this is a one-time thing. Yes it has to be, beside that what that red headed girl said, so I guess everything is good. _

_"Anyways, let me get someone to show you to your classes and remember no fighting unless it is needed, do you understand?" said and he pick up his phone to call one of the class. "We understand sir…right Neji?" but Neji didn't say anything so I step on his foot than he said "yes we understand." "Good, than I hope you enjoy your new school year here at South High Academy. You two can seat over there until one of my student come to show your class." "Yes sir, thank you for your help." _

_I and Neji went to seat down and about a few second later two students came in the room. One of them was the red headed girl from before which name I didn't know and the other seem a bit shy. She had nice short brown hair and was a bit shorter than the red headed girl who looked meaner than before. Than he call us back to the front of his table with the two girls. Neji went next to the one with red hair and I went next to the one with brown hair._

_"Okay you two, these two girls will show you to your class, the one next to you Neji, she is Karin and the one next to you Hinata, she is Matsuri. And like I just said, this is Hinata and Neji their brother and sister please take care of them." "We will sir, just leave it to us, right Matsuri?" "Umm…yes." "Thank you girls, I leave them in your hands now."_

_We all left his office and I and Neji follow the girls. After we were a good way from his office, Karin told Matsuri to show us our classes wail she go with Naruto who show up out of no where. However Matsuri didn't seem to mind so she shows us to our class. Everyone was looking at us but most eyes were Neji, however I don't know what they see in a guy with long hair but they seem to be in love with it. Than one of the guy wink at me, however no one saw him, but even so other guys started to look at me and smile. I didn't want to be mean, so I smile back at them than a tall guy with white hair told us so say our names and to take our seat. Neji and I did what we were told and took our seat, I seat next to the window and the same girl who show us the class room and Neji seat next to this girl with short pink hair and green eyes._

_ "Okay everyone, my name is Kakashi Hatake and it's nice to meet all of you. You guys never seen me fore because I use to work with with other things but that doesn't matter. Now let's begin the lesson." "Yes sir." "Sorry we are late, sir" _

_Everyone look up to see who it was, I wasn't surprise to see with was Karin, Naruto and a sweet looking boy with short red hair and a mark next to his eye. All the girls were happy to see the two boys, who they thought looked hot, sexy and I don't know what more. And as for the guys, some of them were happy to see Karin but some of them seem like they didn't care, which made her really made. _

_"So what do you say teach? You going to let us in or what?" said Naruto with a big smile on his face. "Well I guess I have no choice but make it the last and first time Naruto" said Kakashi. "Oh comes sensei, you should know me by now." "That is why am telling you this Naruto, however I didn't think you would follow this idiot idea, Gaara", he said as he look at the red hair boy. "Well sensei, he doesn't listen and thank to him I was late" said Gaara. "Oh yes well that understandable, I suppose…alright you two go on and take your seat." "Yes sensei." _

_Just than Karin was about to take her seat when sensei stop her, she didn't say anything when she came in the room so he didn't say anything either because he was waiting to see what she was going to do. However, because she didn't say anything and just walk in the room, she was put in the hall to stand until first class was over. Most people thought it is stupid to push her for not saying anything but other just thought he didn't like her. As for me, I didn't like her and its true I might not know her but still…from the way she acts, I can tell she is bad news but hey what does that matter. I shouldn't care about her or what she does; even so I too think it's kind of crazy to push her for not saying anything. But no one said anything to him; they were just talking behind his back. He can hear but he just acts like he doesn't heard anything and everyone was okay with that._

_"GAARA, Said Naruto… hitting Gaara on the back." "What do you want? Answered Gaara." "Why you mad at me? I told you we weren't going to get in trouble and we didn't, right?" "Your right Naruto, we didn't get in trouble but I told you it was a bad idea to leave the school ground without your dad knowing. You know how mad he will get, if he knows about this." "Yes I know but its fun to break the rules once in a wail isn't it?" "It's is but you do it all the time and when Minato-sensei find out, me or the other feel the pain not you." "Okay, okay, am sorry." "It's okay" _

_Those two made up easily like it was nothing or nothing ever happen. I font know about the others but for me it was kind of odd, Naruto acts, on one hand he think he is cool and everyone think so as well and on the other…I don't know but something about him wasn't right. When the first class was over, Karin and the other went to the next class. I was the last one there and I didn't know where to seat, so I try to get my way to the back but I bump into someone and was about to fall. I didn't see who it was because I had close my eyes and when I do open it, everyone was looking at me and when I do realize it someone was holding me. _

_"You have to be careful; some of these kids in this school aren't very nice." "Sorry I didn't mean to." "It's okay, there you go."_

_When put me so I can stand, I finally look up to his face and it was Gaara. His voice was a bit meaner than he look but after he let me going and went to his seat, he smile at me and I thought it was someone else but when I look, everyone was looking at me with a mean look. And some one the boys didn't like the idea but I didn't know what was really going on, one minute am trying to go to the seat in the back and the next I was about to fall. _

_"Don't get carded away just because he smile at you, he do that to all the girls in this school, but mostly me so watch yourself, you little bitch." _

_When I turn back it was Karin and two boys with her and they had a big smile on their face. I didn't see them in first class but it looks like their close friends of hers. One of them had orange hair and didn't seem bad at all but the other one, he had white hair with blue high light in it and was shorter than the other one but he had a mean looking face. I didn't pay a mind to her; I just left and went to the back. _

_"You did the right thing, you know." "Oh… it you, Matsuri." "Yes, it was a lie you know, Gaara-senpai doesn't smile at her, he never did because she is al\way all over Naruto or others guys and that gets Gaara-senpai mad." "Why? Does he like her or something?" "No not really, you're new at this school so you don't know much about her. But Karin isn't the person you want to get close to." "Why is that? I mean I know she is mean and all." "when she first came to this school all the guys thought she was pretty and because of the she think she is all that, after that she start being mean to the other girls and saying thing about them but really she didn't like when the guys don't look at her. However out of all the girls, she is the biggest whore in this school but no one can say anything because those two guys with her are like her bodygrad." "Oh I see, so she is the real bitch than." "Yes she is, I was your friend once but I found out she only let me be her friend so she can get me to do things for her, in another word use me like a slave."_

_Oh wow, I can't believe no one ever stand up to this girl. I don't see what these guys see in her if she is that mean to the girls and I don't see her have much girls friends but mostly boys, man she must really like attention. Maybe she doesn't get it at home that why but even so, how can she act like that to other" how can she mast with their feeling like that? This bitch… someone need to show what happen when she mast with people feeling, what can happen to her. _

_"Oh I see, so are you still friends with her?" "No after I found out, I told I don't need a friend like her in front of everyone and since then she has been cold toward me but it's okay, I don't care because I was the first one to speak up." "You're the girl man, oh how I want to shut her up but I guess I won't do anything for now, by the way those two guys…what are their names?" "Oh, well the one with the orange hair his name is Jūgo and the other one is Suigetsu." Oh I see, so their names are Jūgo and Suigetsu, do you know anything about them? Am sorry I don't mean to be a bother or anything Jūgo." "No its okay, I don't mind and I don't mind answering that question either." "Thank you." "Hehe, your welcome anyway, isn't meant and he won't hurt you without a reason but don't get him upset or he will kill you without holding back, he was also Karin first boyfriend but something happen between them and they broke it off but he stayed close to her. And as for Suigetsu, he is someone you want to stay away from because if he don't like you, he will hurt you and if it means he have to kill you in order to get what he want than he will. However he was Karin childhood friend nothing more, nothing less." "Now it all makes sense, no wonder people are afraid of them." "Yep but they are afraid of six people though, that is why this school is at peace right now." "Five people…and who are they?" "Well yes, you know two of them already?" "Who?" "haha… well…the first one give you a kiss on your hand,Naruto than there is the one who just save you, Gaara and there is Kiba, Sasuke, and Shidamaru."_

_What? Someone is afraid of that idiot, I don't believe that but as for Gaara that not hard to believe but still. However I don't know about the others, I don't know how they look or how they are so I can't really say. _

_"I see, but Naruto don't look like the person people can be afraid of. However I can't say the same for Gaara though." "Haha… how can you say their names like that? And I don't get what you mean… but Naruto-senpi, everyone look up to him in this school and they are afraid of him the most. Even the other four are afraid of him and look up to him. He is the best and most rule braking guy I and everyone know." "Oh I see but if that the cast, why does he act like that?" "That is because he way acts like that with Gaara and Sasuke only." "And why is that?" "Because the three of them grow up together but even so, he doesn't treat the others any less, that is one that makes the guys like he is cool." "I thought it was because of his looks." "Yea, that two." _

_I didn't know you can talk this much about anyone, but I guess it can't be help. Everyone run their school and house in different ways so I can't do nothing about it but this Naruto guy, he may seem like a pig but he really do care about others. These five guys are very increasing, he I wonder why everyone is afraid of them and look up to them. It may not have to do looks after all. _

_"So you two are talking about us? Are you intersecting in us or something?" _

_Both me and Matsrui stop talking and look around and all we could see is faces. We didn't know what to do, so we got up to leave but Naruto grab Hinata hand but she didn't turn around. _

_"Let go of my hand, please", asks Hinata. _

_Everyone in the class was looking at them and there was no teacher there to say anything but Hinata didn't know what to do with all the kids looking at her and Naruto. And the other guy that Matsrui had told her about and from the looks, it looks like they hear everything. _

_"Why should I when you're not even going to look at me and ask me face to face." "Naruto, everyone is looking…please let go of my hand." "Oh I see, so you don't want anyone to see." _

_Everyone was still watching until Neji came and grab Hinata hand away from Naruto and went to hit him but the others got in the way. Everyone had the look that say "you're crazy" but Neji didn't mind, he try to get through but the other didn't let him though. _

_"Just because you're the son of the head master doesn't mean shit to me, you understand? That doesn't means you have the right to touch my sister." "Oh I see, so you two are brother and sister, that nice but please don't bring my father in this." "I don't care but you have no right to grab her hand like that." _

_The next class ball ring but no one made a movement, everyone was still looking at them but the boys in front Neji, who was blocking Naruto didn't look too happy that Neji had raised his hand against Naruto. _

_"How dare you talk to a senpai like that?" "Don't not get overboard Sasuke, beside I think me and him need to have a one on one talk, so what do you say?" "Fine by me but are your protectors going to follow you without you knowing." "No they won't, right Sasuke?" "I understand but what should we do about Minato-sensei and all the other sanseis "He is right you know, good job Sasuke." "Shut up Kiba, your no better than him, so doesn't talk." "Look who is talking Shikamaru or Mister lazy ass." "Why don't you three shut up and clean up this mast." "Then I'll leave it in your hands Gaara; make sure they don't get to know that we left or what happen there otherwise we are dead meat." "I understand, leave to me." _

_Naruto and Neji left without saying any words to Hinata but she was worried that Naruto might hurt Neji. Not only that, Matsuri hasn't said anything since they show up, maybe she don't know what to say but even so, it's making me feel odd. Oh I give up, this has to be the worst day ever, first Naruto than Karin and now this…I can't take it anymore, why are we here in the first place? I don't understand a thing and not only that, now that asshole might be in trouble, I guess I have to go talk with after all. _

_"I couldn't do that if I were you." _

_That what one of them said to me he didn't seem as mean, but he did look cool. And more normal than Naruto, he had black hair and red mark on his face. _

_"And why shouldn't I?" "Sorry, I didn't tell you my name yet, oh my, that isn't very nice of me. My name is Kiba and I play the drum, nice to meet you and you can't tell because our Master doesn't want his father to know about this. Do you understand?"_

_Okay, maybe I was wrong about the mean part, all of them are so mean when it comes to that Naruto guy. Even though they had a nice face outside, I don't want to know what they really are on the inside. _

_"That isn't very nice, you know?"_

_I don't get it, are they able to read my mind or something. I knew it, this place is really…I don't even have a word for it, oh I hope Neji don't get himself in and trouble. I don't even know what to do at a time like this, wait a minute, if they can read my mind, maybe I should stop thinking. _


End file.
